


leave no fingerprints

by yukine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Romance, Flirting, Interrogator Yuri K., Jewel Thief AU, M/M, Secret Relationship, Thief Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukine/pseuds/yukine
Summary: He's an enigma, and he knows it. He speaks in obscurities, he shrouds his own mystery, and there's a time bomb ticking for me to figure him out.This beautiful thief that I've been assigned to is willing to give me the information I need, and I'm getting desperate. There's just one condition.





	

They keep telling me to talk to him, because apparently, I'm the only one he really talks to.  

I hate talking to him. I don't have much say in the matter.  

So, for the fourth day or so in a row, I suck in a breath and open the door, closing it behind me and flinching at the soft click that follows. I turn to him (sitting at the table, smiling, unnerving) and nod tersely in greeting. He gives a little wave and I sit down. I clear my throat and take in a deep breath, focusing my attention on the small notebook I have in my shaking hands. "Good afternoon," I force myself to say, flipping through the pages quickly to try to find my checklist of today's conversation topics.  

"Hello," he replies back, almost cheerily.  

I find the page I'm looking for and clear my throat by coughing into my fist. I pick my head back up and make eye contact with him, letting one hand drop to the tabletop to curl into a white-knuckled fist. "So, ah, Viktor. During our talk yesterday, you revealed that you had cohorts in your operations?" 

He snorts. "I figured that was a given," he remarks, crossing his arms. He tips his head at me and puts on a pleased expression. "Though if you genuinely thought I could have pulled that off by myself, I'm actually quite honored!"  

Is he being condescending? I can't tell. I've never been good at detecting that. I click my pen absently, deciding to move on with the conversation. "Is there anything you can tell us about who you were working with?" The fact that he was indeed working with at least one other person was as far as we got yesterday- I don't know details past that. 

Viktor hesitates for a moment, before smiling sweetly and leaning forward to rest his chin on his laced fingers. "I don't think I quite want to say that right now," he chirps in reply.  

A brash wave of frustration crashes through me, and I grind my teeth. Most criminals I've been in charge of interrogating either spill everything or don't say anything at all, and there's little to no in-between. Viktor, on the other hand, is a particularly infuriating case, in that he'll sometimes give me the information I ask for, and other times he'll decline saying anything in the same nonchalant but polite manner that a kid uses when their parent is behind them and prompting them to use their manners. And there's never any way of knowing what he'll tell me and what he won't.  

_Be professional, Yuri,_ I remind myself, and suck in a deep breath. I pretend to be calm, only letting my irritation be expressed by complaining in my head. "Alright," I say. When the criminal doesn't want to voluntarily give information, it's best to remain calm with them. Getting angry at them and trying to force it out rarely goes well. I gather my papers and tap them on the tabletop to get them straight, then sigh and stand up. "Well, um. I don't really...have anything else to say. Sorry to cut this short. The timeslot I was given to talk to you today kind of assumed that you'd be more willing to talk about who you were working with and factored in time for that."  

Viktor blinks at me, then childishly pouts. "You could ask questions that help you get to know me, you know. Why is the heist all we have to talk about?" 

Does he expect me to ask him what _shoes_ he was wearing when he got caught in the middle of the multi-million dollar jewel heist? 

I like to think of myself as pretty polite and affable, if not a little anxious, but I can't help scowling at him. "That's not my job," I end up snapping at him. Viktor's pout fades into an unreadably neutral expression. I blink and bite my lip, my gaze falling to the floor. I shouldn't have said that. "Sorry," I mumble, thinking about how I'm probably going to get a stern talking-to from my higher-ups about talking back to the criminal once I leave. "I'll be back to talk to you again tomorrow, okay, Viktor? And if there's anything you want to say in the meantime...just, please let someone know." I nod politely at him, turn on heel, and quietly slip out the door. 

Walking out, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and re-lock the door. I look up to see my co-worker Phichit and my boss Celestino standing outside the observation window of the interrogation room I was just in, quietly discussing with one another. My face pales. I can't imagine they're saying anything good. 

Phichit notices me, and breaks out into a grin, which puts me at ease. He waves at me, and I take it as an invitation to approach them. "Good job as always, Yuri!" he chirps. (Phichit, by the way, is probably the nicest person I know.)  

I give a half-hearted smile, though I can sense that Phichit sees right through me. "Thanks," I say weakly. Through the observation window that we're standing by, I can see Viktor twiddling his thumbs in boredom inside. Security will be here in a minute or so to escort him back to his holding cell. 

Celestino, while also pleasant, is a little more real with me than Phichit. "Yuri, you shouldn't have snapped at him!" he tuts, and I groan inwardly. "You know that doing that just makes them even more reluctant to talk." _I know, I know. I'm already_ _frustrated with myself for not getting any information today, let alone the fact that I might've just made it so that I won't get anymore anytime soon._  

"I'm sorry," is what I say instead, staring down at the ground. "He's...he's very difficult." 

"Ciao Ciao, come on," I hear Phichit softly chide. "He's right! This guy _is_ kind of a pain to work with. You can't really blame him for getting a little frustrated. And Yuri's doing a really great job! All the information we have so far, we have 'cause of him."  

We make eye contact. _Thanks, Phichit_ , I try to silently convey to him. _I owe you one_.  

Phichit smiles at me in comprehension and nods, then clears his throat and pulls out a file and reads from it. He does it after everytime I speak with Viktor, or any criminal, to make sure the information is up-to-date and we haven't missed anything. "Viktor Nikiforov," he begins. "Age, twenty-seven. Sex, male. Date of birth, December twenty-fifth. Height, five foot eleven. Nationality, Russian. Convicted of attempted jewel thievery. Was caught mid-heist, trying to steal a two-pound diamond from a jeweler's shop in Barcelona. Was found alone. Unknown if he had accomplices." Phichit's eyes flick up to me with his eyebrows raised as if to ask if that information is correct. 

I nod. "Well. We know he had accomplices," I add quietly. "We just don't know who yet." 

Phichit nods back and quickly scrawls something on the sheet, before reading again. "Had accomplices of yet unknown identities. It is unknown if he has been involved in robberies before." The more Phichit reads, the more I want to disappear. He's been here for days and we still barely know anything. I've been doing a pretty awful job as his interrogator. "Anyway...that's what we've got so far. Anything else, Yuri?" 

I shake my head meekly. Celestino's eyebrow is raised. "I-I'll try to get more tomorrow, I promise!" I say quickly. "Really! I'm sorry! I-." 

"It's okay, Yuri." Celestino stops my rambling by clamping a hand on my shoulder and smiling gently at me. My words skitter to a stop and catch in my throat as I stare up at him. "You're doing the best you can, we know you are. Go take a break before you get back to work, and relax tonight. I can tell you're working yourself up, and that's no good!" He slaps my back, which makes me yelp from the force, but I also feel relieved.  

I dip my head respectfully to show my appreciation. "Thank you, Celestino!" He beams warmly at me and nods, sending me off, and I gather my things up in my arms and rush out. 

\-- 

**From:** [ji-guanghong@bei.gov](mailto:ji-guanghong@bei.gov) 

**Subject:** RE: Nikiforov? 

**Body:** From what I know, there have been four successful jewel heists in the past two years that have been reported, but no culprit was caught for them, so we're not really sure if they're connected or not. Especially because they took place all over the world! I'm really sorry you're pretty much in charge of this case, Yuri, that sounds really tricky... If it helps any, I'm currently trying to investigate a murder-suicide, so it's not exactly my idea of fun, either. :( Maybe try reading the reports of the heists? Has he said anything that might be in reference to them? Good luck! 

\-- 

_A murder-suicide..._ I rub my eyes tiredly. Okay, Guang-hong has it worse than I do.  

My shift is over, so I'm back home now, slumped over my desk as I read over the email from my friend Guang-hong, a fellow law officer specializing in interrogation who works in China. We send each other updates on our missions when we have the time, and he's currently responding to an email I sent a few days ago asking if he had any idea who Viktor Nikiforov, frustratingly cryptic jewel thief, was.  

Guess not. 

I lean back in my chair and stretch my arms above my head, mulling over his words in my head. I probably should investigate that. My fingers tap the keys on my laptop again, punching "jewel heist cases" into Google. A lot of results come up, but a lot of them are either historical cases or fictional accounts. I grit my teeth. 

After a while of sifting through them, I find the four cases that Guang-hong was talking about- four successful heists, in four different countries. Millions of dollars stolen, and no culprits to their name. I squint at the articles. Other than the fact that it's an unusually high number of successful heists in a relatively short amount of time, I don't see any connection between them. Viktor hasn't mentioned anything alluding to these, has he? I can't remember. Exhaustion is fogging my memory. 

I pick up the file I have on Viktor, which is resting on my desk. It's stuffed full of all the information we have on him so far, pictures of him, accounts of his arrest, and the notes I've taken during our sessions. I flip through them. 

I sigh and squint down at the papers. Doesn't look like Viktor's said anything about the heists. _Dammit_. 

I notice a small, rectangular piece of paper flutter out of the file and fall onto the floor. I reach down and grab it, giving it a glance over. I nearly drop it again. 

_What's this? I didn't write it, it's not- it's not a report. I didn't put this in my file. Did it fall into my file by accident? No._ No. _I only have it with me when I'm in the interrogation room, or when I'm at home, or- there's no way, unless someone slipped it in on purpose. No! No, but the only time it's not tucked under my arm when I'm at work is in the...room._  

_Oh my god. It's from Viktor. It's a note from Viktor._  

My hands shake as I look down at the note. It's small and unobtrusive enough for him to have snuck it in my file when I wasn't paying attention. He knew we were being observed, so this must be something he didn't want anyone else to hear. But why-? What does it mean? 

Written on the note are two simple words in large, bold letters. 

**IMPRESS ME.**  

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you very much for reading the first chapter, i hope you enjoyed!!!!   
> i'll be writing this story, but the concept of this story was almost entirely [PurrOSaurusRex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrOSaurusRex/pseuds/PurrOSaurusRex)'s idea, so please praise her lots, she's brilliant.   
> anyway, we're both very, very excited to be sharing this story!!! if you'd like, feedback would be really appreciated, because this is a fairly unconventional au and i'm not sure how people will feel about it you know so uhhh...yeah!!! here's [my tumblr](http://volskayas.tumblr.com/) if you'd rather send an ask!   
> thank you again, and i hope you'll stick around to see where this goes!!
> 
> (ALSO a special thank you to [Lownly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly) for beta-ing this i love u)


End file.
